Forum:Penny
21:06, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. 21:06, March 24, 2016 (UTC) The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's:1 Number of B's:1 Number of C's:1 Number of D's:2 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) I'm a person that does not want to suffer anymore so I put a sort of shield that separates the brave me and th shy me. I've always loved logic because you con never go wrong. I hate people too full of themselves. I try to be kind and I always offers help to who needs some.I love adventures and trying everything. I like the color red and I don't know what to say. I am an only child. I have no father. Everybody can read my emotions in my face. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) I was born in abnegation but nobody treated me right. They were kind but I could'nt help everybody wile they told me to do so. I couldn't manage it. I am an only child. The kids in my school didn't think I was meant to be there. They didn't say so but I knew it. Also my parents knew it. Everybody could read my emotions in my face. I will abandon Abnegation and reach Dauntless. Were I could finally belong. Also if I will have to leave my family. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Light brown hair and dark eyes. 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? 0 Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Category:Initiate Unapproved 21:06, March 24, 2016 (UTC)